


Hanahaki

by Lucifendi



Series: Lucifendi [3]
Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Lucifendi - Freeform, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifendi/pseuds/Lucifendi
Summary: The hanahaki disease: a disease which one suffers from hidden or one-sided love, causing petals to grow in their lungs and fall out. Many symptoms may vary but unless the feelings are returning the end is always the same - death after the lungs are filled with flowers and roots.
Relationships: Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton
Series: Lucifendi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562623
Kudos: 23





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Small warning for this one-shot - contains mentions of blood, death, unable to breathe etc. If you know what the hanahaki disease is then you know what to expect. Also I thought it'd be kinda... Cute? Idk what the right word is, anyway, cute to have their petals be each other's eye colours idk okay cool enjoy and its awful sorry  
> -  
> And I thought moving my stories from fanfiction.net to wattpad or the other way could take a while lmao, although tbh it's more enjoyable this time I'm unsure why

Lucy softly closed her eyes, contently listening to the soft melody playing, the delicate notes hitting the breeze as she felt Alfendi's arms around her. It was such a fictional, cliche moment, but the girl was too satisfied to care much. She felt his soft breath tickling her neck and heard his steady heartbeat in her ear. The hammock under them stopped the slow swinging and she allowed her red eyes to finally open a crack, turning around to meet Alfendi's loving gaze.

He gave her a warm smile as a thousand butterflies filled her stomach, her cheeks flushing a soft crimson. She felt him brush her hair aside, placing a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. The music began to seem out of sync slightly, but she ignored it, not wanting the perfect moment to end.

She coughed slightly, a familiar tight feeling in her chest. "You okay?" She nodded, still coughing into her hand. She looked down and saw familiar spots of blood and two petals. One as amber as 'Potty Prof's' eyes, the other slightly more greenish, 'Placid Prof's' eyes

She took a shaking breath but forced herself to smile, looking back at Alfendi and hoping he didn't notice the petals. She knew this wasn't her cold reality - rather a perfect fantasy. Yet somehow this heartache and pain still forced and tore its way into her dreams. Her hands trembled, and she prayed for just a few moments longer, a few more minutes away.

She felt the coughs rising again. The music has stopped and suddenly Alfendi's comforting, worried hugs felt like burning bars wrapped around her. She felt more blood fill her lungs, leaving her breathless. Her throated burned as though someone was tipping boiling acid down it and she clutched widely at her neck, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She screamed, dragging herself out of the nightmare, sitting bolt upright on her cold empty bed. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she clutched it, fearful for what was about to happen. _One two three_ she counted the seconds mentally, her blood running cold as she got closer to ten.

And sure enough, she felt a tingle in her throat. She stood up, a hand clamped around her mouth as blood trickled out of her mouth, petals marking the coughing woman's path as she ran toward her bathroom. She reached her sink, hand clutching the edge as she tried to support herself, catching a glance at her reflection.

Blood was trickling between her fingers and petals falling everywhere, her eyes widened with fear. The feeling of thorns in her chest returned, making taking deep breaths tricky. Finally, it stopped, she ran a hand through her messy hair, examining the mess. Blood now was rubbed through her ginger hair and all over her white sink, covering her hands and arms. Petals stuck to any area with blood, but mainly covering the floorboards, their bright colours almost mocking her pain.

She should be used to this feeling by now, it was the same thing for the past two weeks. She took a look at her tired eyes, grey circles under them from weeks of sleepless nights, lasting from before she got the damn disease. She knew she wasn't going to be lucky. Even if she admitted her feelings it wouldn't work. Everything just kept getting worse.

She knew loving him was killing her. And there wasn't anything she could do. She started at the girl in the mirror, inspecting her broken eyes and blood everywhere. Upon doing some research it only took three weeks to a month to take effect, surgery or having your feelings returning being the only cure.

_Surgery._

The word rang in her mind like a thousand bells, making her pause cleaning for a second. The surgery had a chance to save her, higher chances if she had gotten it earlier, but would leave her unable to love and with no memory of Alfendi. And as for confession... Well, she knew Alfendi Layton did not return her feelings, and she didn't want to make him feel to blame for her death.

Lucy sighed, ignoring the burning tears until her hands shook as she cleaned and the petals turned to a blurred mess on white tiles, tears splashing onto the floor as she collapsed.

* * *

  
It had begun to get more noticeable - what with her coughing literally all the time. She'd brush off anyone's concerns, but she knew Alfendi was on to her. It was once at work, she'd coughed into a tissue and a petal had fallen, only to be caught by Alfendi's swift movements, that he had finally questioned her.

Holding the green petal he froze, seeing spots of blood on it. He looked from it to Lucy, who was guiltily looking down at the wooden flooring. "Lucy... Lucy do you have the hanahkai illness?" His voice seemed to break, filled with pure worry for her. She looked up to see kind eyes gazing into hers.

"Aye, sorry I didn't say anythin' " she muttered, her words getting lost almost as soon as they left her mouth. She watched him stare almost helplessly, his hair switching for a few seconds before settling on purple.

"Oh my goodness." She squeaked as she suddenly found his arms around her. She had only hugged Alfendi twice, once being after the whole Makepeace incident and the second when she was comforting him. Her face heated up slightly and she tried to keep her tears at bay.

He drew back, eyes full of concern as he stared at her. "My dear you should do something, tell them or get the surgery."

Lucy shook her head violently. "No! I'll lose my memories of them and I won't be able to love! Besides they don't even like me in that way."

Alfendi's eyes turned to amber and Potty looked her. She was surprised to see his eyes seeming wetter and how he was almost on the verge of tears. He didn't say anything more, simply bringing the assistant in for another hug, as though it was her last.

* * *

  
The next two weeks passed in a blur of petals and blood as she felt herself slipping away. She knew she was going soon and so had written out letters to her loved ones, decided that her feelings would be confessed to him after she passed. She traced the names on the envelopes, her fingers following the curve of the ink as a bittersweet smile forced its way on her paled face.

She coughed again, the coughing less extreme due to the flowers taking over her lungs, her weakened state simply not allowing. She knew her body was giving up - she was giving up. The flowers were filling her lungs up and scratching them apart slowly.

_Alfendi._

His name suddenly came into her mind, a smile making its way into her face and, although she would be forever unaware of this, a bit of colour returning to her face. He had tried so much to make sure she was happy these past few weeks, even when her body couldn't cope he would come round and carry her. God, she loved him so much.

She felt exhaustion hit her as she fell to the ground, coughing up more blood and flowers. Her eyes rested on a flower, perfect and complete. The petals merging their colours, soft leaves and sharp thorns on the stem.

The flower seemed to be moving away, black circles taking over her vision. She knew she was coughing still, somehow. She couldn't breathe and knew that her time had finally come. She allowed her eyes to close as she slipped away, knowing that at least her pain would be over.

* * *

He stared at his wild hair, switching violently. A small streak of blood is on his lip and chin, a few crimson petals on the floor. His hands gripped the sink, his whole body shook. He knew what this meant and why it had suddenly come today.

He allowed the tears to stream down his face, his body to fall and for sobs to shake his frame. His hands now gripped his arms as the broken man cried, knowing full well that Lucy Baker, the love of his life, had passed.


End file.
